Denser
by beatress
Summary: Sometimes you just make me wonder, whether is it you or me that's denser?…


**Just a small one shot I've been longing to write. Because I began to feel that it is Lucy who is more denser. I don't know who is actually but it's up to you guys to let me know. Enjoy.**

**Note1: The italics and bold italics are only to distinguish between two different parts / arcs or something like that i.e. to indicate discontinuity.**

**Note2: (Also known as disclaimer): I definitely don't own Fairytail. You know who does don't you?**

* * *

**Denser**

**Summary:- Sometimes you just make me wonder, whether is it you or me that's denser?…**

* * *

_When I saw those big brown orbs of yours in Hargeon for the first time, I was so mesmerised. I couldn't understand why you had to thank me when all I did was nothing. Nevertheless you did and I'm glad I was able to meet you that day. _

_**You made me wonder if you were always this reckless. You went on blabbering about your dream of joining Fairytail and all. Who was I to you? A complete stranger! I couldn't respond because my mouth was full of tasty spicy food and before I could offer you my invitation, you just had to leave when I wasn't even paying attention. **_

_Fate did it. It made us meet again. This time I grabbed your hand so you wouldn't run away without my knowledge and fulfilled your dream of entering Fairytail. _

_**You didn't have to come. I was the one who wanted to go save Macao. You had no need to come with me, when you knew you couldn't stand cold. But you did and that's when I decided, we'll be on the same team. But how would I have asked you unless it was for I mission? **_

_I was so happy that fat guy found you ugly. No one should find you beautiful. Call me protective but hey, I'm a dragon here! Dragons are very protective and possessive too. _

_**When you stopped me while trying to break free from the station while fighting Eisenwald, I was truly surprised. Even Erza was never capable of doing that without knocking me. What are you made of Lucy? Anti dragon slayer medicine or what?**_

_When I heard you were kidnapped, I wanted to crush anyone who laid a finger on you. Those Phantom idiots! For you, I even defied Erza's orders. I just couldn't leave you. I know that's what you call outrageous. Weren't you even more outrageous than me though? I'm referring to when you jumped off the head quarters just because you thought you heard me. What if I wasn't there? The thought alone scares me to my soul. I wanted to teach that idiot a lesson but you had to cry and trust me, I'm not really good with crying people, especially girls. I decided to carry you back to the guild. Could you just not have told me that you were a Heartfilia? As if that matters…_

_**Why did you think you can leave the guild just like that without telling anyone? Happy said it out loud that I was crying when I found out about your letter. I taught him a good lesson, at least I tried to. It was quite embarrassing. **_

_I couldn't stand those womanizers being all over you when we went for meeting the other guilds in the alliance to defeat Oracion Seis. Ice prick was the perfect distraction for me. I pulled him into a fight but I couldn't help but worry about. I agree I ran away without caring for anyone when I found out that Jellal was there but when I was caught up on that monstrous piece of wood on the water. You were the only one who saved me. You're my savior, Luce! *feels weird*_

_**I already knew I was in love with you. How should I tell you though? I tried once but only ended up asking for that maid's help, the one you summon. I just had to say something really perverted but I couldn't tell you what I really felt. It was out of question. I didn't want to lose you forever and ruin our friendship. **_

_You know I've left enough clues for you. During Hanami when you fell sick, I dug out a whole Sakura tree and floated it down the river by your apartment. I wasn't myself that day. Even Happy could tell that. I'm getting really addicted to having you around. Sheesh, sounds so cheesy!_

_**This you don't know but Wendy does. When that Hughes guy said that you'd be executed, I was burning in fury. Only if I had my dragon slayer magic then, I would've turned him and everyone into ashes. I'm sure I had a murderous look. If not, I had a murderous intent which made him shiver on the inside. He didn't show it though. **_

_That big fat guy who had this puppet in his hand and made you hit me- when he was threatening to kill you and I was stuck beneath those rocks, my heart stopped Lucy. You refused to run. I didn't know how to come out to help you. I lost my minimum sense of thinking. If I was my usual self, I would've blasted them off with my fire but my mind froze so badly that Happy had to tell me that I could use that trick. What do you do to me, Lucy?_

_**Whenever you cry, I don't like it at all. While battling Hades, we've lost all our hope. Even Erza was crumbling. Wendy was shaking in fear. Laxus was defeated. The ice prick was showing fear. And you… you were crying holding on to me. How can anyone make you cry? Why were you so scared? Even I was scared then. You were more shaken than me. Lucy shouldn't cry. I love Lucy smiling. I want to see you smile and that's when I realised that we were not alone. I had you right by my side. My friends were right beside me and so I had nothing to fear because even if I fail, I had someone to hold my back. That's what gave me the strength to move forward- the strength to fight. **_

_I didn't want to give up. That dragon… it was using its breath and I couldn't do a thing. I cannot protect you Lucy and our guild too… You were crying even then. I didn't want to see you shed tears. That's when I decided, I'll fight for as long as I'm alive. We're not dying there. I still haven't told you how I feel. How can I? Even you… you didn't hear what I have to say right? We'll be living… We'll live!_

_**Seven years passed and you still remain your beautiful self. Wait! I'm still my handsome personality. How did that happen? Who cares? You were again crying. Why do you have to cry so much? Lucy… I want to hold you in my arms and comfort but I'll only fail… Do you think that will help? **_

_**Thanks to that Velveno guy, I got to be close to you. Remember the dancing lessons you gave me- why not take a few more lessons from you? If it's with you, it's gotta be fun!**_

_How do you manage to find trouble Lucy? It's only been a few days and you are being driven by the Oracion Seis for that stupid clock. They were going to pay. You've cried enough. They had no more reason to cry now! I'll make everyone who did that to count stars. No one gets away messing with my Lucy._

_**Grand Magic Games… even people from other guilds didn't leave you alone. Why does everyone bother you? Is it because you're kind? Why Lucy? You should answer them once. You've stronger than that. You've endured all the humiliation in the battle with Raven tail. You've fought for the guild in that water sphere. Can't you see the obvious? You're my girl. Just let them know how strong you are.**_

_**Thinking of that water sphere, you should've not signed up for that. I heart stopped when she was hitting you bad and there was nothing I could do. If it was me…. I would've blown up the water! I still hold a grudge against her. If you were not imprisoned, I would have taught her a lesson of messing with you in the final. Okay, Happy, I agree it was because Lucy was the only thing on my mind when she was imprisoned, I had to go get her *blushes*…**_

_But I didn't think things will turn out for the worse. That Rouge from future- that guy! How dare he try to kill you? I'm not going to let you die, not until I am alive. If he was going to get you, he has to go through me first which I wasn't going to let. _

_Don't worry I took care of him! I protected the future as I promised to you or the future you?... My reward you ask? You already gave me… that hug but I still wonder why you were crying? Was there anything in the journal you said you read? What is it, Lucy? Now stop crying already!_

_**I was watching Lucy. I was hoping you'd worry for me. People asked you about my whereabouts. I know you were pretty clueless about what I was about to do. They were looking for me. I don't care about others but were you worried? I couldn't watch you for long because I had an entrance to make. I'm the king for the night! I'm just… I'm just glad I could make you laugh after everything that happened in the last few days.**_

_I don't know what happens to me around you. I don't know how you do it. I could only careless as long as you are fine. This isn't the least of my concern. _

_Even though I've given so many clues, why don't you understand my feelings in the least bit? _

_**I know you're smart but still sometimes you make me wonder….**_

_**People say that I'm dense, but aren't you the one that's denser?**_

* * *

**So how was it? What do you think? Leave a review if you want to let me know your thoughts. I'd appreciate that. I currently have an exam tomorrow. I'd better be preparing for it.**

**Thank you for reading this!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
